


things have happened

by bxgheadchxni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bettycooper, bughead - Fandom, choni - Fandom, jughead - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxgheadchxni/pseuds/bxgheadchxni
Summary: Five years after Betty cheats and it all goes to hell what will happen???
Relationships: Choni - Relationship, bughead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Avery and Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there this is my first on here but I do have a wattpad soooo ye

Narrators POV

"AVERY, FINN YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Betty screams from downstairs as her five-year-old daughter comes down the stairs."Hi Avery-bean." Betty says. "Hi mama," she says cheerfully. Betty looks down at the Ravened-haired green-eyed girl in front of her and smiles oh how much she is like her dad... She hears little steps coming from down the stairs to see her son not dressed. "FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES THE FORTH YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE," Betty yells at the five-year-old boy in front of her. He runs up the stairs to go and get dressed. "I want fooooooooooooooooooood," Avery says. "Man, you are like your dad," betty smiles. "mommy who is my dad?" Avery asks concerned. Betty's smile fades when she says this she had never told Avery or Finn about Jughead. "I do not know honey," Betty tells her daughter. "okay," Avery says with a smile. Finn comes running down the stairs with his backpack."K, come on let's go to school," Betty says."okay, Avery remember I am picking you up at 12:00 ok so be ready." Betty tells the five-year-old." okay I love you," the twins say in unison." love you too," Betty says back and drives away.

Jugheads POV

I am going back to where my life fell apart Riverdale. I hated myself for breaking up with her I know she cheated on me but I loved her and now I am here... Again. I know I am a famous author but also. I needed to come back at some point I am standing in front of Riverdale 5k-8th School ever since the budget was cut they formed into two. It was now 11:50 am and I am showing my new book to the 8th graders. I go into the school and see the kindergarten class with two getting their stuff on with the names above their hooks "Avery and Finn Jones" I thought it was weird that it is Jones but there are a lot of Jones and I went to the east wing for the middle schoolers. It was now 12:00 and I heard the announcement, "Avery and Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Fourth please come to the principles office" then it hit me 

those were my kids...


	2. kids???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty had Jugheads twins Avery and Finn what will happen when he finds out he has 2 kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only 2 kids Avery and Finn... Finn is a nickname for Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Fourth sooooooo yup.

Narrators POV

Betty is at the dentist for the kid's appointment and gets a call from an unknown number."Hello?" "Hi is this Betty Cooper?" "Yes," "Hey Betty this is Jughead,"  
Her jaw dropped and her eyes watered it was Jughead. "um hi Jughead," "hey Betty I am in Riverdale and was at the school care to explain why you have 2 kids with the last name Jones," Betty was SHOOK. She did not know what to say. "okay I will explain at Pops tonight at 5:00 don't be late I will bring Avery and Finn to explain it all." Then they hung up. 

5:00 pm

Betty sat in the booth with the five-year-olds when Jughead arrives. He sits down and looks at her shocked she looked different but the same. Her hair was longer, and of course, she had Avery and Finn. "hey," "hey Jug,' "ok first I need food and then you can explain," "of course you need food," she said playfully. After he ate she explained. "Okay so I found out I was pregnant a couple of days before prom and I was going to tell you that night but you broke up with me, after that I moved in with Kevin but moved to New York for school but he is back now, I then moved in with Cheryl and Toni that is where I lived until I could afford my house and then the twins were born, after that, I raised then and work at the Riverdale Police Station as a CSI because someone needs to do it," Betty explained. He was shocked at what she said. "wait so tell me why you kept my name with Finn and gave them my last name," He asked."Because they are Jones and sure show that by their appetites." she laughed while smiling at her son. after that Finn smiled at Jughead and said ' Hi I am Finn what is your name." Jughead just looked at the blonde boy in front of him and smiled then looked at Betty." Betty can I tell them," he asked. She nodded then he said, "I am your dad." Finn and Avery's faces lit up and smile widely when he said that. Then moved to the other side of the booth so they could hang out with their dad."Jug, how long are you staying in Riverdale," "for a bit now that I know I have kids," "where are you staying," "ummmmmm I don't know," he said truthfully. "Stay at my house you can sleep in the guest bedroom," she blurted out. "sure, I will I brought clothes so," "well the kids are happy that is for sure," she told him. It was true they were very happy and they were so glad to finally meet their dad.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last time: Jughead found out about Avery and Finn and is now staying at Betty's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is my 3rd chapter and there is ANGST

9:00 pm Betty's house  
Narrators POV

"Hey" "hi," he says coldly back at her. "Look Jughead you don't have to like me but I am doing this for our kids and if you don't wanna be apart of their lives you don't have too, but they will be fucking heartbroken," she tells him."Betty why the hell do you think I would not want to be apart of my kid's lives?" "I don't know maybe because you never even called after our break-up or come to Christmas back in Riverdale or check in with your dad and my mom who was so heartbroken you never came back," She told him coldly." You never called me Betty, I was expecting at least one" "DID YOU FUCKING KNOW I HAD TO RAISE 2 NEWBORNS AND GO TO COLLEGE WHILE BEING IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP," She yelled. He was in shock why was she in a relationship he thought."I was told if I did not date him he would go to Iowa and kill you and I didn't want that to happen so I took the deal and did it," she told him truthfully. "after 2 months I escaped moved dorms to the 6th dorm building and he was arrested for abuse and attempted murder," She said. He instantly felt horrible not only was the girl he still loved in an abusive relationship she was in it because of him."I'm sorry," he told her wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and they stood there for a good 30 minutes before Betty want upstairs to sleep. All Jughead could think about that night was how she did that for him.


	4. She went through hell for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead meets some people at Pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I am not very good at writing

Narrators POV

TW//ABUSE AND RAPE

After that night Jughead woke up early and made breakfast for the family his family he honestly felt like shit for that. After she told him that he felt like a horrible dad after Betty left for work and he dropped the kids off at school there were multiple people he had to see that day but first, it was Kevin Keller. Apparently Betty and Kevin lived together for a bit so they met up at Pops, Kevin was a little shocked at the news but agreed. "Hey Kevin" "hey what are you doing in town Jones?" "Had to show a book to 8th graders but then I ran into Betty Cooper." Kevin was a little shocked he saw her but he knew about the abuse she has been through. "yeah what has she told you?" Kevin wondered not knowing if he knew about the abuse. "about the abusive relationship." Jughead told him truthfully. "okay, I will tell you about him, his name was Ryan they met at Yale and he knew everything about her, her grades, her pregnancy, you, he stalked her and since he knew about the kids and you, he knew exactly how to get to her, he threaded you saying he would kill you, by that time Avery and Finn were born so at Thanks Giving she had the twins stay with me for a month while she stayed with Ryan so you would not get killed She went through hell for you Jones, She was raped, she was abused, punched, kicked, more but then the police got him, he got arrested for 20 years." When Kevin was done Jughead was pissed, mad, sad, he was so shocked she did that all for him, so she loved him still even after she cheated. "Kevin, I have to tell you something, at prom I was going to propose Betty new bout it too" "really?" "yeah, the ring fell out of my pocket" Jughead sighed out. "Jughead I honestly think you should see Veronica." Kevin told him truthfully. "why?" "she has changed a hell a lot," Kevin told him. "She is downstairs I will come with you," Kevin told him then they went.


End file.
